


ya like jazz?

by moonlitceleste



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Marinette comes home from hero work and learns some new things about Jason.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	ya like jazz?

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I hadn't cross-posted this, but here I am!
> 
> If you're on Tumblr you probably already know about this AU, but if you're reading this without context... I'm sorry.
> 
> [Here's](https://moonlitceleste.tumblr.com/post/637328103963836416/lady-literature-moonlitceleste-zorua-adorable) a link to the original concept, but if you'd like to view all of the content, use the link to my [masterlist](https://moonlitceleste.tumblr.com/post/631880005006360576/masterlist) and read everything under "Bee Movie Cult" in order.

Jason didn’t flinch from his spot on the couch as a glowing portal opened up right in the middle of his living room and a costumed figure walked out.

Well, technically it was  _ their _ living room—his and Marinette’s, that is. She had moved in with him a few months ago, and although the sound of her portals was shocking at first, he had gotten so used to them that they were nothing more than background noise.

“Kaalki, divide!”

The horse-themed kwami flew out of Marinette’s glasses, and within seconds she had removed them from her face and placed them onto their small glass coffee table. Kaalki galloped to the plate of sugar cubes on the kitchen table.

Marinette was left wearing a sleek black-and-yellow uniform, one Jason had never seen her in before. The chevron and stripes clearly mimicked those of a bee, and her double pigtails seemed to be mock antennas.

Jason nearly spit out his water seeing her in it.

“Hey Jay.”

Marinette bounded over to greet her boyfriend with a peck on the lips, oblivious to his internal dilemma.

“Hey babe.”

Jason smiled weakly, trying to keep his eyes on her face. He felt like slapping himself—he never struggled with having basic respect for women, but it was like he couldn’t look away. Something about her outfit was so  _ enticing. _

“Pollen, buzz off.”

Well, he guessed his struggle was short-lived.

“Uh, babe, what was that?”

Despite his struggle for words, Jason managed to force out the question. Marinette cocked her head.

“What was what?”

The question was posed so innocently. Jason cursed the thoughts running through his mind.

“Was that a new uniform?”

His throat felt dry all of a sudden, heart pounding. He could never let her find out.

“Oh, it’s just the Bee Miraculous. I don’t think you’ve ever seen me wear it before.”

A pause.

“I suppose you’d know a lot about bees, Mr. Jazz Guy.”

Jason couldn’t help the violent flush that spread across his face at the jest. His family had teased him for  _ months _ about using a pickup line from the fucking  _ Bee Movie. _

He turned away, hoping Marinette wouldn’t notice his heavy breathing and erratic heartbeat, or his dilated pupils at the mention of that cursed film.

Luckily enough, she didn’t.

Marinette plopped onto the couch next to him as he finished the episode he had been watching before she arrived. It was a comfortable routine, oddly domestic for a couple that hadn’t even been dating for a year. Jason and Marinette weren’t just any couple, though.

The episode ended soon enough, and Jason grabbed the remote to flip through movie options. They hadn’t seen one together in a while, after all.

“Hey,” Marinette snorted. Jason stopped his scrolling to glance over at her.

“Look.”

He followed the direction of her finger to the television screen, where he was met with the smiling face of Barry B. Benson. It was like he just couldn’t escape it.

Warmth crept up his neck once again.

Jason decidedly avoided making eye contact with Marinette, lest she see his eyes blown wide with lust.

Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect.

“Are you okay?” The frown in Marinette’s voice was obvious.

He didn’t want her to think he was mad, but his desire for her to never find out was greater. He stayed silent.

“Hey.”

The next few seconds happened too quickly for Jason to move away.

Marinette’s hand reached out to turn his chin, and his gaze met hers.

He could see the very moment her narrowed eyes widened in realization.

“Are you… turned on?”

Jason recoiled, pressing his back against the couch as far away as he could get.

“I—what? No!”

The denial was weak, and he knew it. Marinette inhaled sharply, and he could practically see their relationship falling apart in front of his eyes.

“Oh my god, you are.”

She stood up and paced, treading circles in their carpet. Her dumbfoundedness left her at an obvious loss for words.

“Do you have a  _ Bee Movie kink?!” _

Jason cringed as she said the words aloud.

“No.”

He kept his lips in a straight line, face as stony as he could possibly make it. He willed himself not to crack as her eyes searched his.

“You’re lying,” Marinette breathed. 

Jason wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground as she let out an incredulous laugh. He turned away sharply, hoping that way he wouldn’t have to see her disgust. Silence rang throughout the apartment, as if all life had gone still.

After what was either a few seconds or a few minutes, footsteps sounded from behind. Marinette walked up to him, probably to tell him he was crazy and that she was breaking up with him.

He didn’t expect the arms that wrapped around his waist, or the head that leaned into his back.

“I’m sorry, Jason. I didn’t mean to laugh.”

_ What? _

“I’m not going to judge, you know.”

This had to be some kind of joke.

He whipped around, because there was no way she had just said that and meant it.

But Marinette had always worn her heart on her sleeve, and she seemed to be telling the truth.

“Really?” he rasped.

“Really,” she smiled, wrinkling her nose cutely.

“In fact,” she drawled, pulling something from her purse. “Why don’t we indulge?”

She waved the insect-themed comb in front of his face, biting her lip temptingly. The bee  _ called _ to him, and Jason couldn’t turn down the chance to see her in its stripes again.

A grin spread across his face, and rushed forward to wrap his arms around her waist, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"Buzz on,” Marinette gasped.

"Buzz on,” Marinette gasped.

He kissed her again; it was intense, more so than others they’d shared before. Jason pulled back before her hands could roam too far, looking her suit up and down with a smirk upon his lips.

“Hey,” he said in a husky growl, pouring every ounce of seduction he could into his words. “Ya like jazz?”


End file.
